The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of daphne plant grown as an ornamental shrub for use in container and the landscape. The new variety is known botanically as Daphne×transatlantica and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘BLAFRA’.
In clarification of the nomenclature, the inventor denotes the epithet ×transatlantica in recognition of plants found in commerce throughout Europe and the United States, which are generally described as evergreen, and described as varieties of Daphne caucasica. In actuality these have been derived from a chance cross between the true species Daphne caucasica, and Daphne collina, an Italian species growing in California. The true species of Daphne caucasica is deciduous except in climates such as that of coastal California.
‘BLAFRA’ is a seedling plant selection arising from deliberate cross-pollination of an unnamed individual Daphne caucasica (the true species) as the female parent, and an unnamed individual Daphne collina as the male parent. Cross-pollination was conducted by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, England. The seed parent Daphne caucasica is the true species, hardy, deciduous, and one of the parents of the popular Daphne×burkwoodii hybrids.
In 1995 the inventor fertilized Daphne caucasica with pollen obtained from Daphne collina. Seed was germinated from the resulting cross in March 1996. One seedling flowered and was selected, then grown on. This seedling has since proved to resemble plants in commerce described as Daphne caucasica rather than the true species of Daphne caucasica. The inventor's hybrid of Daphne caucasica×collina, here termed Daphne×transatlantica and known as ‘BLAFRA’ has provided further indication that plants described as Daphne caucasica are accurately described as Daphne caucasica×collina, now termed Daphne×transatlantica. 
The new Daphne variety named ‘BLAFRA’ forms a neat round open-branched semi-evergreen shrub. ‘BLAFRA’ exhibits dark-green, semi-glossy leaves, and intensely fragrant white flowers with an orange-yellow “eye” in the center formed by the bright orange-yellow anthers. When night temperatures become cool the flowers blush pink-purple. Unusually for varieties of Daphne known to the inventor, ‘BLAFRA’ exhibits an ability to bear flowers on its new summer growth. Mature plants reach a breadth of 90 centimeters and a height ranging from 75-90 centimeters. ‘BLAFRA’ performs best in full sun and well-draining acid or alkaline soil which is provided with adequate but not excess water. Once established ‘BLAFRA’ is drought tolerant, however, dry conditions can reduce summer bloom. Flowering occurs April through May and irregularly through the summer months and until November. ‘BLAFRA’ is hardy to USDA Zone 5.
The new Daphne variety named ‘BLAFRA’ is distinguishable from the female parent in habit, mature height, axillary shoots, and fruit color. The female parent Daphne caucasica exhibits upright habit to 2 meters in height, fruit that is black or red in color, and axillary shoots on second year wood. In comparison, ‘BLAFRA’ exhibits semi-upright habit reaching 75-90 centimeters in height, orange fruit, and no axillary shoots on second year wood. ‘BLAFRA’ is distinguishable from the male parent in habit, mature height, leaf surface, and leaf appearance. The male parent Daphne collina exhibits compact dense habit, reaching 60 cm. in height, and has leaves that are highly glossy on the top surface with silky pubescence on the underside surface. In comparison ‘BLAFRA’ exhibits open-branched habit, a mature height ranging from 75-90 centimeters, and has leaves that are semi-glossy on the top surface, and slightly hairy on the underside surface.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is Daphne caucasica (actually Daphne×transatlantica) ‘Jim's Pride’ (unpatented). ‘BLAFRA’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by leaf dimensions, leaf texture, flower dimensions, flower color, and flower shape. The comparison plant ‘Jim's Pride’ exhibits long wide leathery leaves, and medium-size white flowers. In comparison ‘BLAFRA’ exhibits long narrow sub-coriaceous leaves, large white flowers with flat spreading lobes, and faint pink-purple blush.
‘BLAFRA’ was first asexually propagated in 1996 using the method of semi-ripe cuttings. Asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, England. Since that time under careful observation, ‘BLAFRA’ has been determined stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The inventor filed an application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeder's Rights for ‘BLAFRA’ on Jul. 2, 2004, Serial Number 2004/1214.
The first sale or distribution to the public took place on or after Aug. 1, 2005 when plants of ‘BLAFRA’ were sold to a garden center in Suffolk, England.